I (KaisooKaidoKadi Couple)
by BabyCoffee99
Summary: Hidup tak hanya dipenuhi dengan kebahagiaan semata. Sakit hati, iri hati, kecewa, dan emosi lainnya bergabung dan ikut membentuk suatu kehidupan. Inilah yang dialami oleh seorang So Kyungsoo. (AUTHOR GAK BISA BIKIN SUMMARY!) Just read it, and give me reviews. Pairing: Kaisoo/Hunsoo/Chanbaek
1. Prolog

Heiheiheiheiheihei! Author mau bilang aku gak bakal lanjutin "My Revenge". Kenapa? Karena laptop author udah dijual terus dibeliin yang baru. Jadi aku udah enggak ingat gimana kelanjutannya. Yaah... Begitulah. Jadi sekarang author mau membawakan pairing Kaisoo! Kenapa Kaisoo? Karena aku lagi ngebias mereka berdua! Dan author gak yakin ini humor. Yakin deh, humornya garing. Tapi ini menurut author. Tapi semua penilaian terserah readers aja. Di chap ini, sebenarnya ceritanya belum mulai. Ini hanya... Yah baca sendiri lah. Jadi nanti ceritanya mulai di chap 2Jadi... Selamat membaca yah!

WARNING! Tidak sesuai dengan KBBI ataupun penggunaan Bahasa Indonesia yang Baik dan Benar. Genderswitch! Yang gak suka tolong keluar aja tapi usahakan baca dulu dan tinggalin review ya! (tabok author)

Pairing: KaiSoo slight HunSoo (Sehun Kyungsoo)

GS

Rated: K-T

Kyungsoo Pov

Translated song

Sky that pours light  
(I) stand under it

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Saat aku terbangun dari tidurku, yang ku lihat bukanlah langit langit kamar biru muda dengan gambar awan-awan. Saat ku pandangi cermin, tinggiku sepertinya bertambah. Tetapi bentuk tubuh dan wajahku berubah, lebih dewasa. Tidak ada siapa-siapa disini. Tetapi aku melihat note yang ditempel di kulkas. Tertulis " 09.00 : kerja di Cafe XXX". Jadi aku bekerja di Cafe? ET DAH... Nama cafenya ambigu banget yak! Gak kreatif banget yang bikin! Ya Aku langsung bergegas ke Cafe yang dimaksud (Author: gak mandi iih... Kyungsoo: Author banyak bacot).

Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku di cafe itu, melayani para pelanggan yang sangat kelaparan. Sejujurnya ingin sekali aku melempar bos ku dengan nampan yang kubawa, lalu pergi dari tempat ini dan membakar cafe ini! Bagaimana tidak? Cafe yang tergolong besar ini hanya memiliki seorang koki yang notabenenya bos ku dan seorang pelayan yaitu aku sendiri.

Kenapa ia tidak mempekerjakan setidaknya 3 orang lagi untuk bekerja di sini? Jangan-jangan... Ia menyukaiku sehingga ia tidak mau mempekerjakan orang lain agar dapat melihatku saat bekerja? IDIH JIJAY DEH CYYIIINN...! *seketika banci / lupakan*

Fly as if I'm dreaming  
My life is a beauty

Waktunya istirahat, aku berdiri di depan cafe meratapi hidupku. Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku jadi pelayan di cafe sementara orang tuaku holang kaya? Entahlah. Ingin rasanya pergi dari kota yang kuakui memiliki nilai arsitektur yang bagus, tetapi memiliki kesan kelabu.

Aku sebenarnya tak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Rasanya baru kemarin aku jadi murid kelas XI SMA. Kenapa tiba-tiba jadi wanita tua begini (gak tua-tua amat sih sebenarnya. Mungkin sekitar 26 atau 27 tahun). Kenapa tiba-tiba aku tinggal sendirian di apartemen kecil? Kenapa aku bekerja jadi pelayan?! Oh ya tuhan! Yang bener aja! Raden Kyungsoo Widiyodiningrat jadi pelayan gini?! HELAAWWW (Alay banget sih nih bocah)

Aku mulai bosan... Oh! Bagaimana kalau kalian mendengarkan ceritaku? Tapi ceritaku ini hanyalah cita-citaku. Aku ragu ini akan terwujud mengingat keadaanku sekarang. T.T

Aku ingin sekali bernyanyi di atas panggung, mengenakan pakaian yang khusus didesain untukku seorang. Menari dipanggung, lampu sorot yang menyorot tiap gerakanku. Aku ingin melihat wajah fans yang begitu bahagia, bernyanyi bersama mereka, dan membuat waktu-waktu itu seakan mimpi yang membuat mereka menikmati momen momen itu.

Dan yang paling penting, aku ingin bernyanyi sambil melihat kedua orang tuaku tersenyum bangga di bangku paling depan. Aku tak ingat kapan aku menemui mereka terakhir kali. Mungkin mereka tidak tahu keberadaanku sekarang, atau tidak peduli. Oh ya! Aku melupakan Kai! Aku ingin dia...

.

.

Selalu berada di sisiku dalam keadaan apapun.

Tetapi sekarang aku tak tahu keberadaannya. Apakah ia baik? Apakah ia masih jahil seperti dulu?

.

.

Apakah ia masih mengingatku?

Flower petals wilt

I had difficult times, but followed a small light

Seseorang pernah berkata padaku " Kau bisa mengubah masa depan, bila kau mau berubah dan melakukan aksi yang seharusnya kau lakukan. Jalani dengan positif, dan tegarlah menghadapi setiap keadaan. Maka kau dapat mengubah dunia!". Apa yang harus ku lakukan saat ini? Apa yang bisa mengubah hidupku ini? Akankah dengan mengundurkan diri dapat mengubah hidupku?

Aku melangkah ke counter tempat bos ku bekerja. Aku berhenti di depan counter dan menarik nafas dalam dan...

DUAAK!

Aku menendang kursi disebelahku.

Semua orang menatap kearahku... Termasuk si bos.

Lalu tindakanku yang selanjutnya... Duduk di counter dan menaikkan kaki kananku sambil memasang pose menantang (bukan menantang yang 'iya-iya' lhoooo)

Walaupun posisiku membelakangi bos ku, dapat kupastikan matanya melotot padaku dengan air muka yang merah padam.

Dan aksi yang terakhir adalah... Berdiri di atas counter dan berteriak "AKU MEMBENCI BOS KU, PEKERJAAN KU, DAN HIDUPKU! MAKA DARI ITU AKU KELUAR DARI TEMPAT INI! BYE BYE!"

Aku segera melompat untuk turun dan berlari ke luar cafe. Aku langsung berlari ke rumah (padahal rumahku cukup jauh sepertinya). Kan lumayan, mengecilkan otot betis (?)

Distant day, let it go far, faraway  
I fly splendidly 

Ku kemudikan ferrari putih (bayangin mobil yang didudukin Kai di Call Me Baby) ke tempat yang selama ini ingin ku kunjungi. Entah apa nama tempatnya, tetapi yang ku lihat adalah langit yang cerah, hamparan rumput yang luas, dan pantai yang letaknya agak jauh dari tempatku sekarang (tapi kelihatan kok!). Jangan mikir kalau aku nyuri ini mobil! Enggak kok! Eggak! Ini mobil keparkir di depan rumah, terus ada surat yang isinya "mobil ini milik Do Kyungsoo". Ya udah, aku bawa aja ini mobil.

Aku sampai ke pantai, tepat sebelum matahari terbenam. Jadi aku bersandar di mobilku sambil bergaya bak foto model (maklum... Gak kesampean!). Disaat asik-asiknya menonton matahari terbenam, ada suara yang memanggil namaku. "Kyung!" suara yang familiar.

K-Kai...

Dia tampak sangat... Aneh. Untuk apa dia ke pantai memakai setelan jas? (tapi ganteng sih... *blush*)

"Kai, lama ya gak ketemu! Ngapain sih sok make jas ke pantai? Mau nyelam sambil nangkep ikan kayak si bolang ya!"

"Yee... Liat dong lu! Make high heels lancip sama topi fedora ke pantai! Mau ke pantai apa mau nangkep bandit? Emangnya tuh sepatu gak nancep nancep di pasir apa?"

"Ini nemu atuh di lemari! Kan bagus jadi beta pakai saja!"

"Ya ngapain juga make spatu lancip begitu!?"

"Ya lu sendiri ngapain make setelan jas gitu ke pantai? Mau mamer?"

"Gue mau ngelamar cewek tadi. Tapi gak jadi" sahutnya dingin.

BOOOOOMMM! Serasa kayak di bom pake bom kentutnya spongebob.

"Ng-ngelamar cewek?" dia menjawab dengan anggukan kepala. Aku tersenyum kecut.

TUHAN TOLONG HAYATI AGAR TEGAR MENGHADAPI HIDUP INI!  
"Siapa?" aku berusaha menjaga suaraku agar tetap stabil.

"Bukan urusanmu!" sekarang nadanya agak membentak. Aku diam saja, memandang ke depan.

Ternyata terlalu banyak mengharap dia sadar tanpa melakukan apapun itu sia-sia. Selama ini aku mengira ia menyukaiku lewat ejekan dan perlakuan yang ia berikan padaku. Sadarlah Kyungsoo. Ia bahkan ingin melamar seorang perempuan. Kau tidak diperhitungkan Soo... Kau harus berhenti berharap atau kau akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak sewajarnya kau lakukan! 

Tak sadar air mata telah mengalir di pipiku. "Kenapa kau menangis?" dapat ku dengar suara Kai penuh dengan kekhawatiran. " Entahlah. Bahkan aku sendiri tak tahu kenapa aku menangis" aku mengusap mataku dan menyumpahi diriku karena telah menangis. Dapat ku rasakan tangannya menyentuh pundakku, dan mengubah posisiku. Aku bertatapan langsung dengan matanya. Mata yang selalu membuat aku sakit jantung, tipes, bronkhitis, maag, dan gangguan janin (korban iklan rokok). Dapat ku lihat matanya penuh dengan kebahagiaan. Aku tak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan sehingga ia dapat bahagia dalam kesengsaraanku.

"Sekarang aku yakin..." ucapnya sambil menatapku dalam-dalam

"Y-yakin apa?" cicitku

"Tadinya aku ingin melamar wanita itu. Tapi aku ragu karena saat aku bertemu dengannya kami langsung bertengkar. Ku kira dia tidak menyukaiku..." dia mengelus pipiku.

"Tapi sekarang aku yakin, bahwa dia juga memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku" dia menatapku seolah menyiratkan sesuatu.

"Bagaimana kau tahu bahwa dia menyuka..."

" Dia mencintaiku Soo... Bukan sekedar menyukaiku. Aku tahu ia mencintaiku lewat tatapan matanya..." ia mengusap bagian atas pipiku

"Caranya memanggil namaku..." ia mengusap ujung bibirku

"Dan juga tangisnya saat aku mengatakan aku ingin melamar seorang wanita lain" aku membulatkan mataku. Akankah itu... Aku? Tapi aku tidak boleh terlalu berharap.

"K-Ka...mmpphh" kai mencium bibirku. Tanpa lumatan ataupun nafsu sedikitpun.

"Kai..." cicitku. Ia tersenyum penuh arti.

"Aku mencintaimu juga Soo..."

"Aku tidak pernah mengatakan kalau aku mencintaimu"

"Tetapi matamu sudah mengatakan itu sayang..."

Kenapa sore-sore begini malah tambah panas? Eomma! Pipiku apa kabar?

"Kai..."

"Ya?"

"Tapi aku hanya pakai cup A. Kau kan sukanya seperti Hyorin unnie. Yang cupnya B-C. Sementara aku..." dia mengecup pipiku.

"Tak masalah buatku. Kau cantik apa adanya sayang" uugghhh! Senyum itu seakan dapat membuatku tertelan bumi.

Wajah kami mendekat...

5 cm...

4 cm...

"Kyungie..." ujarnya lirih

3 cm

"Kyung..." kalau begini terus mungkin aku akan meleleh dan bersatu dengan lautan.

2 cm

"WOI KYUNGSOOOO!"

TBC

Author tahu ini seharusnya sudah end. Tetapi author tetap panjang in. Kenapa? Karena disini bukan inti dari ceritanya. Jadi nilai-nilainya bukan disini. Tapi nanti di chap selanjutnya. Ini hanya pendahuluan aja dan gambaran kira-`kira nanti gimana. Nanti lebih banyak Kaisoo. Sorry kalau jelek T.T. Doakan auhor agar supaya author dikasih banyak libur sama gurunya dan bisa menyelesaikan part 1. Sorry untuk yang udah ngeriview di my revenge, author tidak balas T.T. Tapi kali ini author butuh sarannya! Dan kalau bisa (dan kalau tau caranya) aku bales deh! Sekian dan terima kasih

Oh ya! Review please! hehehhehe...


	2. Chapter 1: He Is

,.

Huehuehuehue... Yang bagian Kyungsoo jalan kaki dari tempat kerja ke apartemen itu bukan untuk mengecilkan otot betis! Tapi mengecilkan betis. Author juga baru tau itu salah. Gak usah banyak chuap-chuap deh! Selamat membaca!

Chap 1: He Is...

Main Pair: Kaisoo

Slight: Hunsoo, Chanbaek

Tolong berikan review agar author bisa memperbaiki yang salah dan bantu author juga ya? (heheh)

"WOI DO KYUNGSOO!"

Ish! Siapa sih yang berani mengganggu mimpi indah seorang Do Kyungsoo?

"WOI COEG CEPETAN MANDI SONO! BANYAK ILERNYA NOH!" Tentu saja... Kai. "Bisa gak sih ketuk pintu dulu baru masuk?" sahutku dengan suara khas orang baru bangun.

"Idih... Suara lu gak usah di bikin sok sexy kayak gitu deh! Geli gw!"

"GUE BARU BANGUN TIDUR! JADI WAJAR KALAU SUARA GUE KAYAK BEGINI!"

"Idih... Lagi PMS yak?"

"Kagak"

"Tapi lu marah-marah mulu"

"Emang udah kayak begitu kan tiap pagi"

"Kenapa lu harus marah tiap pagi?"

"Oooh... Jadi kau tidak tahu ya alasan tiap pagi aku marah? Sini kubisikin." Kai mengikuti perintahku, mendekatkan kepalanya dengan polos (Cih... Sok polos nih anak!)

"Itu karena...". Dapat kulihat mata Kai membulat, memancarkan rasa keingintahuannya.

"KARENA TIAP HARI LU BANGUNIN GUE SAMBIL TERIAK-TERIAK TANPA NGETUK PINTU ATAU MINTA IJIN KE MAMA GUE! EMANG INI RUMAH LU?!", aku langsung pergi ke kamar mandi.

"YAK DO KYUNGSOO! TELINGAKU BERDENGUNG!"

Skip

Setelah bersiap-siap, aku menuju ke lantai bawah. Lebih tepatnya ke ruang makan. Dapat ku tebak, Kai pasti sudah duduk di ruang makan bersama kedua orang tuaku entah berbicara tentang sekolah, guru sampai bisnis. Pernah aku menemukan mereka bertiga membicarakan tentang Saham perusahaan entah apa namanya. Bahkan aku tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

Aku benar kan! Kai sudah duduk manis di meja makan bersama orang tuaku. Mereka tertawa bersama, seperti keluarga kecil yang bahagia. Akupun tak tahu, anak mereka itu Kai atau aku sih? Aku selalu ingin protes. Tetapi saat melihat wajah Kai yang bahagia (dan tampan /blush/) aku tak tega. Kenapa? Karena dia punya masalah dengan keluarganya. Jadi ia tak bisa merasakan suasana seperti ini tiap saat. Masalah seperti apa? Aku juga tak tau. Aku selalu memaksanya untuk bercerita. Tapi bukan Kai namanya kalau dia mudah ditaklukkan. Menaklukkan kai sama saja menaklukkan seekor naga raksaksa yang berlapis tembaga dengan sendok pudding plastik!

"Kyung! Kyung! Sini duduk di sebelahku!". Ya... Didepan orang tuaku, dia sangaat manis. Tetapi dibelakang... Ya begitu deh. Aku duduk di sebelah ibuku. Kulihat bibir Kai mengerucut. "Kyung... Duduk di sebelah Kai sana!". Tuh kan! Aku diusir oleh ibu sendiri. HATI HAYATI SEDIH BU! SEDIH!

Aku hanya diam selama acara sarapan ini berlangsung. Karena tak betah berdiam diri seperti ini, aku memutuskan berangkat sekolah duluan. "Aku berangkat!" Ucapku sambil membungkukkan badan. "Eh Kyung! Entar makananku belum habis!"

"Berangkat saja sendiri. Aku mau naik bus hari ini!"

.

.

Aku berjalan ke halte bus yang letaknya tak jauh dari rumah. Aku berjalan sambil mendengarkan musik dari I-podku dan juga bernyanyi kecil mengikuti lagu. Aku berharap pagi ini akan jadi indah dengan tidak adanya Kai yang senantiasa menyulut kemarahanku tiap saat. Sepertinya keinginanku tidak akan jadi kenyataan. Tanganku ditarik keras oleh seorang namja yang berotot dari belakang. "Hei adik manis... Ayo ikut kami! Tidak perlu capek-capek kok! Hanya tinggal diam dan nikmati servis dari kami" kata namja berotot lainnya. Hah... Aku paling malas kalau sudah meladeni orang-orang gila seperti mereka.

"Maafkan saya tuan-tuan yang terhormat. Saya punya jadwal yang harus dipenuhi, yaitu pergi ke sekolah. Saya tidak seperti kalian yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Saya punya tugas yang harus saya kerjakan yaitu belajar. Saya bukan orang-orang yang kerjanya hanya melecehkan wanita yang lemah. Saya berpendidikan. Saya tidak seperti kalian yang tidak tahu apa-apa. Kalaupun kalian tahu suatu hal, saya yakin hal itu tidak berguna. Saya ingin menjadi orang yang berguna, dan saya tidak ingin menjadi seperti kalian yang sama sekali tidak diperhitungkan oleh negara. Permisi! " aku menghempaskan tangan namja itu. Memang ,terlepas sih... Tapi selanjutnya badankulah yang di bekap oleh kedua namja tersebut.

"Hah... Anak manis sepertimu ternyata punya mulut yang pedas juga. Kau tau? Anak sepertimu patut diberi hukuman" Pria tersebut mendekat. Aku tidak bisa bergerak karena namja yang satu lagi membekap diriku. Spontan, ku gigit lengan namja itu, dan menendang 'aset-masa-depan-pria" yang membuatnya terbaring ditanah. Dan yang satu lagi, ku tendang wajahnya (karena wajahnya yang melongo itu menjijikkan). Dan... Taraa! Terbaringlah mereka semua di tanah, tetapi mereka berbeda. Yang satu memegangi hidungnya yang sepertinya patah, dan yang satu lagi masih menahan rasa sakit di ' masa depan seorang pria'. Ya... Ini sih sebetulnya salah mereka. Siapa yang suruh bermain-main dengan yeoja! Ya sudahlah, untuk apa dipikirin lagi? Sekarang kau tau kan kenapa tidak ada yang menghawatirkanku saat aku berangkat sendiri!

Skip Time

"CINTA SATU MALAM... OH INDAHNYA! CINTA SATU MALAM, BUAT KU MELAYANG!" (bel istirahat)

"Baek, ayo mak.."

"SOO, BAEK, KAI, YOK KE KANTIN!"teriak si Park Chanyeol a.k.a PCY dari depan kelas. "Iya! Yook soo!" aku mengangguk. Tiba-tiba aku merasakan seseorang terus mengikutiku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kai? "Ngapain kamu?" tanyaku.

"Wih... Tumben make kamu! Biasanya langsung sumpah serapah yang keluar dari tuh mulut" NIH ANAK DI BAIKIN GAK MAU YA?! Sabar soo... Sabar! Orang sabar pantatnya lebar (IDIH! KAGAK MAU!) gak lah. Orang sabar disayang orang tua!

"Lagi gak mood berantem"

"Ooh... Lagi ada apa nih? Tumben gak mood!" ucap Kai senang

"Tadi dijalan ketemu artis Hollywood. Orangnya ganteng, dia bilang jangan banyak marah. Nanti gak cantik. Yaudah aku gak marah deh"

Ini sebenarnya ketauan banget ngasalnya. Tapi coba liat tuh muka si Naga butek (Kai: SELO DONG LU THOR! GUE KAGAK BUTEK-BUTEK AMAT TUH! GW UDAH MAKE BB CREAM, KRIM PEMUTHIH, BACLYN,... Author Diemin aja dia.). Mukanya ditekuk kayak gak disetrika pake Rapika (PROMOSI WOOYY!/lupakan/)

"Jadi gue gak ganteng ya?"

"Kenapa emangnya?"

"Gue selalu bilang ke lu kalimat yang sama, lu tetep aja marah. Berarti gue gak ganteng ya!"

Nih anak... Bawaanya pengen nabok (Author: Nabok bibirnya make bibirmu ya Soo? / Kyungsoo: /blush/ kagak! Mau nabok jidatnya make tangan kok! Iyak jidatnya thor! Thor Jidatnya! JIDAT THOR JIDAT! /Author:IYA COEG !GUETAU! SELO DONG!). "Iya. Lu gak ganteng!" langsung aja aku ke depannya Baekhyun sama Chanyeol.

.

.

"Mau pesan apa soo?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Apa aja, tapi yang bikin kenyang ya!"

"Kai, mau pesan apa?" tanya Chanyeol

"Samain sama Kyungsoo aja"

"Idih apa-apaan lu samaan sama gue?"

"Terserah gue lah! Gue yang makan kok lu yang sewot?!"

"Terserah lu deh dasar cowok sok keren!" kataku sambil berdiri mencari Baekhyun.

"Dari pada lu! Cewek ileran!" teriaknya. aku yang sudah setengah jalan mengikuti Baekhyun berhenti dan berbalik badan.

"Ingusan!" teriakku

"Pantat kuda!"

"Upil gajah!"

"Kentut Kodok!"

"BISA GAK SIH LU DIEM MAHKLUK ITEM PESEK?!" seketika ia diam. Hehehe! Jurus andalan untuk membuat Kai diam adalah kulit dan hidungnya! Yah, sebetulnya gak tega juga sih ngatain fisik. Tapi itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuatnya diam. Saat aku melihat sekeliling, sebenarnya bukan hanya Kai saja yang terdiam. Sedari tadi, siswa-siswa di kantin ini sudah diam menonton pertengkaran kami berdua. Sebetulnya bukan masalah besar aku dan Kai bertengkar di tempat umum. Ini sudah jadi ' _dialy routine'_ sekolah ini. Bila tidak ada keributan seperti ini, pasti seluruh warga sekolah merasakan ada yang kurang.

Kantin sudah kembali ramai, terdengar suara tawa dari siswa-siswa yang duduk disitu. Ada yang mengambil makanan, membayar makanan, dan ada juga yang tersedak makanan (kasian). Aku membawa makanan pesananku ke meja yang tadi kami duduki. Agak malas kembali ke meja itu melihat Kai menatapku garang. Baru saja ingin duduk, Kai sudah berkata "Dasar kuntet. Beraninya ngatain fisik! Di depan banyak orang lagi!".

"Gue baru mau duduk udah digituin ya? Bagus banget! Lanjutkan! Gue sumpahin gak bakalan ada yang mau sama lu!"

"Idih. Lagi PMS ya! Dikit-dikit marah. Jangan marah dong. Nanti gak cantik!"

"Noh kan! Sok-sok ngerayu! Kayaknya nanti gak bakalan ada satupun di dunia ini yang mau sama lu!"

"Cih... Palingan nanti lu juga yang mau sama gue!" aku langsung masang ekspresi muntah.

"Woi! Berantem mulu! Ntar lama-lama jadian loh!" SEMOGA BAEK! SEMOGA GUE JADIAN SAMA SIGANTENGNANBUTEK!

"Cih... Ngapain pacaran sama orang kayak dia? Gak bisa diajak kerja sama, maunya ngajak ribut, gak bisa bikin bahagia. Mana mau gue gak bahagia sepanjang hidup gue?" hati dan mulut emang beda -_-" . Kai cuman diam aja, memandangi makanan yang tadi dianterin Chanyeol.

"Haha... Oh ya! Gue mau kasih tau sesuatu ke kalian!" kata Baekhyun dengan mata berbinar ."Kita Baek... Kita" ralat Chanyeol."Ah iya. Maaf Yeol... Kita mau kasih tau sesuatu sama kalian!" kembali dengan wajahnya yang berbinar-binar.

"Sekarang, aku dan Baekhyun..." mendengar kalimat yang sengaja di perpanjang, aku menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Kalian kenapa? Udah kawin?" ucapku frontal

"IH! OTAK LU MESUM JUGA YA SOO! Gue sama Baekhyun belum kawin. Cuman udah maju selangkah sebelum tahap pertunangan" kata Chanyeol.

"Lu ngomong apaan sih? Kagak jelas tau! Ngomong tuh gak usah banyak cingchong! Langsung ke inti napa!"

"Ini nih... Kenapa gak ada yang suka sama lu soo.. Lu terlalu frontal" lalu Chanyeol menatap Kai sekilas. "EH IYA GUE LUPA!"

"Lupa apaan Yeol?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Enggak Baek. Aku cuman lupa kalau ada satu namja yang suka sama Kyungsoo" Baekhyun cekikikan.

"S-siapa? Ganteng gak? Pinter gak? Gak playboy kan?" tanyaku dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Hohohoho... Ada aja! Nanti lu tau kok!" set dah! Pake rahasia-rahasiaan! Kayak anak SD!

"Woi! Kembali ke topik yang tadi! Lu berdua kenapa?" akhirnya si butek ngomong juga.

"Jadi... Aku sama Chanyeol pacaran! Yah... Walaupun Chanyeol enggak nembak aku dengan romantis, tapi kalau udah suka mau diapain lagi?" Chanyeol senyum-senyum gaje.

"Jadi lu berdua udah pacaran? Gue sih seneng-seneng aja kalian pacaran. Tapi gue ngeliat senyumnya Chanyeol merinding euy!' kataku. "Emang senyumnya Chanyeol kayak om om pedophil yang sok imut!" seru Kai menyetujui pendapatku. Kami berempat tertawa bersama.

"Kita kan udah, kalian kapan?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Udah apaan?" tanya ku.

"Pacaran lah! Apa lagi?" sahut Baekhyun..

"Apa kau sudah punya seseorang yang kau sukai Soo?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ummm... Gimana ya?" kataku sambil menggaruk kepalaku. Haruskah kuberitahu bahwa aku menyukai Kai? Enggak perlu kan? OH! Atau ku samarkan saja! Sebelum memberitahu mereka, kulihat mata mereka semua berbinar ingin tahu.

"Eung... Ada ... Tapi kayaknya gak mungkin juga deh." aku tersenyum kecut.

"Ha? Kenapa gak mungkin? Pasti mungkin soo!" ucap Baekhyun.

"Kayaknya dia gak tertarik sama aku" aku tersenyum lagi.

"Memangnya sesedih apa sih sampe lu make 'aku kamu' lagi? Memangnya sedih banget ya?" cerocos Kai. IYA KAI! SEDIH BANGET GAK DIANGGEP SAMA LU! SEDIH! Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Melihatku mengangguk, Kai menegakkan badannya dan menatapku dalam. "Lanjutin" kata Kai dingin.

"Dia ketua OSIS kita, Oh Sehun" sebenernya yang ku tau di OSIS itu cuman Sehun. Soalnya dulu waktu pemilihan ketua OSIS, aku milih dia. Hehhe... "Aku ketemu dia di jalan pagi ini. Tadi pagi aku sempet cemberut di halte. Tau tau dia dateng bilang kalau aku gak boleh cemberut. Nanti wajahku makin jelek" dapat kulihat tubuh Kai menegang mendengarkan ceritaku. Ya sebetulnya ku sambungin aja yang tadi ku bilang sama cerita nan absurd ini.

"Karena Kai sering bilang aku jelek, aku bilang aja kalau mukaku udah jelek dari sananya. Terus dia ketawa. Waktu dia ketawa, dia ganteng banget. Terus dia bilang aku cantik mirip adiknya. Dia bilang dia menyukaiku..." dapat ku lihat wajah BaekYeol menganga dengan lebarnya (mungkin gajah bisa masuk) dan Kai yang matanya mau jatuh karena melotot terlalu lebar.

" Tetapi ia menyukaiku sebagai adiknya. Tak lebih" aku mendengar desahan lega dari namja di depanku (Kai). Sementara BaekYeol tersenyum senang. Kenapa mereka?

"SOYOU! SOYOU DATENG!" teriak seseorang.

Seketika itu juga, Kai menatap Soyou yang entah kebetulan atau apa menatapnya juga. Sembari tersenyum, ia mendatangi meja kami. Huh! Gini deh! Nasib cewek yang suka cowok yadong! Sukanya cewek yang make cup C-D kayak Soyou gini deh. Sementara aku yang hanya make cup A bisa apa?

"Hai Kai! Apa kabar?" dih... Suaranya Soyou bikin gw bergidik! Sexy sexy gimana gitu.

"Baik... Kamu sendiri gimana?" NOH KAN! SAMA CEWEK CANTIK MAKE AKU KAMU!

" Baik kok! Oh ya! Kamu ada waktu kosong gak Sabtu nanti?" Cih... Pasti ngajak ngedate!

"Um... Jam brapa ya?" tanya Kai lembut. KAI GAK PERNAH BEGITU SAMA AKU!

"Jam 6. Bisa gak? Kita ke partynya Hyorin. Aku disuruh bawa pasangan, tapi aku gak punya. Kamu mau gak?" DEENGG! Jam 6 itu sudah jadwal rutinnya aku sama Kai main game! Kai! Please jangan bilang nanti mau ke pesta bareng si Kedelai (bahasa inggrisnya Soyu) ini! Please! Please!

"Bisa kok! Aku jemput di rumahmu ya!" BOOOOOMMMMM! Gak ada gunanya berharap. Hah... Lagian aku mikirin apa sih? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya Kai. Aku langsung berdiri, mau pergi dari tempat terkutuk itu. Tapi,

Greepp... Kai nahan pergelangan tangan ku

"Mau kemana? Istirahat kan belum selesai!" tanya Kai.

"Mau ke kamar mandi. Kayaknya aku beneran PMS" seketika dia melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan kembali fokus pada si Kedelai.

Aku segera melangkahkan kakiku keluar dari tempat tersebut. 'Betul kan! Tak ada yang bisa ku lakukan untuk mendapatkan hatinya! Percuma! Aku tidak diperhitungkan. Hubunganku dengannya tak lebih dari sahabat... tak lebih.' tanpa sadar aku menangis.

Aku sampai di taman belakang sekolah, tempat yang hampir tidak pernah ada yang mengunjunginya. Aku menangis kencang dibalik pohon besar di situ. Dan...

DUAAKK!

Aku yang kaget menghentikan tangisku, dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Belum menemukan sumber suaranya, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil.

"Do Kyungsoo?"

Aku membalikkan badanku agar bisa melihat orang yang memanggilku dan ternyata...

Dia...

"O-Oh Sehun?"

TBC

Please give me your reviews...


	3. Chapter 2: 4th Floor, 4 O'Clock

TEREEEENGGG... I'm back! Hi readers! Sorry lama banget updatenya! Why? Banyak banget test yang harus author lakuin yang entahlah gunanya apa. Kegiatan ekskul yang makin padat juga bikin author lama bikinnya. Tapi sebenarnya udah disusun kok alur cerita ini dari pertama bikin. So please read this and give me some reviews.

.

.

.

 _Aku sampai di taman belakang sekolah, tempat yang hampir tidak pernah ada yang mengunjunginya. Aku menangis kencang dibalik pohon besar di situ. Dan..._

 _DUAAKK!_

 _Aku yang kaget menghentikan tangisku, dan mencari sumber suara tersebut. Belum menemukan sumber suaranya, aku mendengar namaku dipanggil._

" _Do Kyungsoo?"_

 _Aku membalikkan badanku agar bisa melihat orang yang memanggilku dan ternyata..._

 _Dia..._

" _O-Oh Sehun?"_

 **Chap 2: 4** **th** **Floor, 4 O'Clock.**

Pairing: Kaisoo / Sesoo

Cast:

Jongin a.k.a Kai

Kyungsoo

Sehun

.

.

.

MAMPUS GUE! DEMI APAH GUE NANGIS ADA ORANG DISINI? MANA GITU SEHUN LAGI YANG LIAT GUE NANGIS! NAE KUDU OTTOKEH?!

"A-aah! Sehun sunbae. Sedang apa disini?'

"Tidur. Tapi tadi aku dengar suara tangisan. Kamu nangis?" Sehun mendekat padaku.

"A-ani sunbae! Itu hanya nada dering handphoneku! Iya! Nada deringku emang gak jelas semua sunbae!" ucapku sambil melangkah mundur. Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi ia menatapku seakan aku pembunuh bayaran yang ketangkap basah.

"Benarkah?" tanyanya menyelidik

"Iya! Aku mau ke kelas dulu ya sunbae! Dadaah!" aku langsung berlari ke kelas.

SEHUN POV

"Kenapa kau menangis Soo-ya?" ucapku lirih

FLASHBACK

Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Pelajaran tambahan dan rapat OSIS memang rutinitasku setiap hari. Tapi entah kenapa hari ini jauh lebih melelahkan dari sebelumnya. Saking lelahnya, aku lupa membawa tas sekolahku yang masih ketinggalan di ruang OSIS. Sekarang aku sudah di lantai dasar, dan tas ku di lantai empat. Berarti aku harus naik lagi! Sebetulnya ada lift untuk para siswa di dekat Ruang Tata Usaha, tapi dimatikan karena sudah lewat dari jam sekolah. Jadi aku harus naik tangga lagi ke lantai 4 dan turun lagi.

"Aissh! Kenapa bisa-bisanya aku lupa bawa tas sih?" keluhku sesampainya aku menginjakkan kakiku di lantai 4. Aku berjalan ogah-ogahan ke ruang OSIS yang letaknya di paling ujung lantai 4.

"Modu jamdeuneun bame honja udukeoni anja. Dajina beorin oneureul bonaeji motagoseo kkaeeoiseo," kudengar samar-samar seseorang bernyanyi.

"Nugul gidarina ajik al riri namaiseotdeonga  
Geugeotdo animyeon doragago sipeun geuriun jarireul tteoollina," seseorang bernyanyi dan bermain piano di ruang ini, ruang musik.

"Mureupeul bego nuumyeon na aju eoriljeok geuraetdeon geotcheoreom meorikareul neomgyeojwoyo  
Geu joeun songire kkamuruk jami deureodo jamsiman geudaero dueoyo  
Kkaeuji marayo aju gipeun jameul jal geoyeyo" (IU-Knee)

Lagu ini, suara ini, menghilangkan segala jenuh dan lelah yang tadi ku pikul. Suara yang indah, bening dan lembut. Siapa yang bernyanyi di ruang musik pada pukul 4 sore sendirian? Ya tuhan! Dia berbalik! Aku segera menyembunyikan diriku dibalik dinding. Aku melihatnya! Dia memiliki paras sederhana namun kesederhanaan itu membuatnya cantik. Namanya...

.

Do

.

Kyungsoo?

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, aku terus ke ruang musik pada jam 4 sore. Mendengarkannya bernyanyi bisa mengangkat semua bebanku. Tak hanya itu, melihat punggungnya saja membuatku senang. Memang aku seperti anak perempuan yang malu mengakui perasaanya. Tapi aku menganggap bahwa ini semua terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan ini adalah cinta. Jadi aku tetap menjalankan kebiasaan ini. Mungkin kebiasaanku bertambah, yaitu merekam ia bernyanyi dan mendengarkannya sebelum tidur.

Beberapa minggu ini, aku selalu tersenyum. Tentu ini membuat teman-temanku heran, bahkan ada yang mengatakan aku gila. Mungkin aku memang gila, gila karena seorang Do Kyungsoo. Mereka memaksaku menceritakan apa yang membuatku begitu bahagia, jadi ku ceritakan saja semuanya. Aku terus tersenyum sampai aku melihat suatu hal yang sangat tidak ku inginkan. Kyungsoo dekat dengan namja lain. Mereka bertengkar, tetapi mereka terlihat... Akrab. Aku... Inikah yang dinamakan cemburu?

.

.

Beberapa hari ini, aku tidak fokus belajar. Karena yang ada di pikiranku hanyalah Do Kyungsoo. Aku sudah mencoba mengingatkan diriku bahwa Do Kyungsoo akan menyukaiku bila aku pintar. Tapi tetap saja yang menempel di otakku adalah kejadian itu. Ingin kusingkirkan namja itu, tapi aku tak tahu bagaimana. Apa yang harus ku katakan bila aku bertemu dengannya? "Hai! Aku Sehun, si Ketua OSIS" atau "Hai! Aku Sehun, orang yang selalu mengintip kau bernyanyi pada jam 4 sore di ruang musik" yang terakhir memalukan. Entahlah apa yang harus ku katakan! Aku pasrah saja, tapi tunggu.

"Bukankah itu Kyungsoo? Dan namja-namja itu siapa? Apa yang ingin mereka lakukan padanya? Jangan bilang..." aku segera melangkahkan kakiku, tapi segera ku berhentikan. Kenapa berhenti? Lihat saja. Seorang yeoja imut sepertinya bisa menendang wajah namja besar yang berwajah sangar. Aku tak tahu yang satunya kenapa, tetapi dia sudah meringkuk di tangan memegangi 'itu'nya. Jangan-jangan... Kyungsoo menendangnya? Benar-benar yeoja yang tak terduga. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku sembari terkikik pelan.

Aku sedang menuju ruang guru sembari tersenyum-senyum. Siapa lagi yang dapat membuatku tersenyum kalau bukan Kyungsoo? Mengingat wajahnya saat tertawa yang mirip Miranda Kerr, cantik. Saat aku sedang menikmati lamunanku, tiba-tiba mataku menangkap sesuatu. Kyungsoo! Segera aku bersembunyi di dalam kelas yang kosong. Iya, itu Kyungsoo. Tapi ia bersama seseorang di sebelahnya, Kim Jongin. Mereka deka... Ah tidak. Sangaaat dekat! Aku tahu mereka bersahabat, semua orang di sekolah ini tahu itu. Tapi mengapa...

Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali?

FLASHBACK OFF

KYUNGSOO POV

Aku berjalan di trotoar dekat sekolah, melangkahkan kaki ke arah terminal bus. Kenapa aku di sini dan bukan di lab bahasa? Karena aku sedang malas untuk melakukan apapun. Jadi aku ijin ke wali kelas untuk pulang dengan alasan 'tidak enak badan'. Untungnya ia segera meng-iyakkan, jadi aku cepat pulang. Dan kenapa aku tidak naik mobil bersama pengawal-pengawal besar itu? Karena aku mengusir mereka semua dan menyuruh mereka pulang.

Sesampainya aku di dalam bus, aku memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela. Banyak sekali yang kupikirkan saat ini. Rasanya kepalaku ingin pecah! Tugas-tugas yang menumpuk, mimpiku untuk masa depanku, dan yang paling mendominasi saat ini yaitu...

Kai

Kenapa kepalaku hanya dipenuhi dengan namanya sih? Akhirnya ku ambil earphone, mendengarkan 'Dear Santa English Ver.'- TTS. Tanpa ku sadari, aku ikut bernyanyi dibagian awalnya. Bagian yang paling kusuka, bagian yang memerlukan jangkauan nada yang tinggi dan teknik bernyanyi yang baik. Ya, untungnya suaraku 'lumayan bagus' jadi tidak terlalu sulit menyanyikannya.

Tak kusadari aku tersenyum sambil bersenandung kecil. Saat-saat inilah yang dapat membuat stres ku hilang. Tetapi mengingat orang tuaku yang menentang mimpiku, senyum itu menghilang. Kalau santa itu memanga ada, aku berharap semuanya berjalan baik.

Berharap santa bisa meyakinkan orang tuaku bahwa menjadi penyanyi tidak seburuk yang mereka kira.

Berharap Kai melihatku barang sekali saja.

Tanpa sadar, aku menitikkan air mata. Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Entah kenapa, aku membayangkan bila ada pengawal-pengawalku saat ini mungkin bus ini akan gaduh. Gaduh oleh pengawalku yang panik setengah mati melihatku menangis dan menyalahkan satu sama lain. Aku yang membayangkannya tertawa kecil.

Walaupun begini, aku masih bersyukur diberikan kebahagiaan. Pengawal-pengawal yang aneh, ibu dan ayah yang walaupun menentangku masih menyayangiku, dan teman-teman yang gila (Kai termasuk teman yang paling gila dan tidak tahu diri). Lagi-lagi aku meneteskan air mataku sambil terkekeh pelan. Sekarang aku merasa diriku seperti orang gila (?)

Saat aku ingin turun dari bus, tiba-tiba " DUAAAARRR!" (itu suara petir). Aku memekik keras, dan sepertinya orang-orang didalam bus menertawakanku. Sambil mempoutkan bibirku, aku turun dari bus dan ternyata... Langsung hujan deras. Sekarang aku harus apa? Menerobos hujan?

.

.

.

Mungkin itu ide yang bagus. Lagipula, Chanyeol pernah bilang padaku kalau main hujan bisa meredakan stres (?). Agak aneh sih, tapi aku pernah membaca ensiklopedia kalau air bisa menenangkan. Hujan juga air kan? Jadi menurutku itu jawaban yang logis.

Aku berjalan pelan di trotoar sambil menikmati hujan yang sudah membasahi seluruh tubuhku. Dingin? Tentu saja! Tapi jujur, ini mengasyikkan. Seakan-akan pikiran mu dibawa oleh air hujan. Aku terus berjalan pelan sambil sesekali meregangkan tanganku, mencoba menangkap tetesan-tetesan air hujan.

Aku sudah melihat rumah *coret* mansionku dengan pagar menjulang. Seiring kakiku melangkah, aku merasa tubuhku semakin berat. Aku baru ingat, tadi siang aku tidak jadi makan dan sekarang aku main hujan. Aku mulai mengutuk rumahku karena jarak gerbangnya begitu jauh. Aku merasa lemas, tidak punya tenaga, dan akhirnya jatuh di trotoar. "KYUNGSOO!" aku merasa badanku terangkat. Setelah itu pusing kembali menyerangku dan pandanganku menggelap.


	4. Chapter 3: Sweet & Sour

_Seiring kakiku melangkah, aku merasa tubuhku semakin berat. Aku baru ingat, tadi siang aku tidak jadi makan dan sekarang aku main hujan. Aku mulai mengutuk rumahku karena jarak gerbangnya begitu jauh. Aku merasa lemas, tidak punya tenaga, dan akhirnya jatuh di trotoar. "KYUNGSOO!" aku merasa badanku terangkat. Setelah itu pusing kembali menyerangku dan pandanganku menggelap._

 _._

 _._

 _._

.

 **Chap 3: Sweet & Sour**

"Eerrgghh... Pusing" lirihku. Aku terbangun dari tidurku karena pusing yang sialan ini mengganggu tidur cantikku. Jam di meja nakas menunjukkan pukul 10 dan langit masih gelap. Berarti ini masih malam, masih ada kesempatanku untuk tidur lagi. Lagipula besok minggu, jadi libur. Hehehe... Tetapi aku merasa ada yang janggal.

Seingatku aku turun dari bus, lalu melangkah ke rumah... Ada yang memanggilku, lalu aku pingsan...

Kalau aku pingsan, siapa yang membawaku ke rumah? Kang ajusshi? Tapi dia sudah berumur, dan aku yakin 100% ia tak akan sanggup membawaku. Padahal aku gak gendut-gendut amat kok! (bohong).

Atau mungkin para pengawal yang mengangkatku. Badan mereka kan berotot semua. Bahkan ada salah satu pengawalku yang pernah bekerja sebagai model majalah "Men's Health". Tapi mereka biasanya memanggilku "Nona Muda yang Paling Cantik di Dunia" bukan dengan nama asliku.

Sebetulnya itu bukan aku yang minta dengan 'gelar' aneh seperti itu. Tiba-tiba saja mereka memanggil aku dengan panggilan itu. Mau ku marah-marahin, ku tampar, ku tendang tetap aja manggilnya menggunakan gelar tersebut.

Sudah lah, tak perlu dipikirin. Yang penting sekarang tidur dulu, biar pusingnya hilang. Udah gak ada orang tua, maid pada pergi pula. Kenapa pula disuruh mereka semua pulang? Tapi kasian juga sih udah 2 tahun mereka gak liburan.

Akhirnya kupejamkan mataku, mencoba untuk tidur. Tapi tetap tidak bisa! Ada yang mengganjal! Tapi aku tak tau apa! Badanku serasa ditimpa. Jangan-jangan aku ketiban setan! Beraat banget rasanya! Tapi aku bisa kok gerakin tangan dan kepalaku. Karena yang keberatan hanya perutku, aku menyatakan (?) kalau aku sedang dipeluk. TAPI SIAPA YANG MELUK AKU MAMAAAHH!? Ku beranikan melihat kearah perutku. Kan! Ada yang meluk-meluk! Tapi siapa?! Takut nanti waktu balik badan, ternyata yang meluk om-om mesum yang sering mangkal di depan gapura. Kuberanikan diriku untuk melihat ke belakang...

.

.

.

Aa-apa? Kenapa dia bisa disini?

Sebelum aku sempat berteriak, ku bekap mulutku sendiri. Aku berusaha tenang dan yang ada semakin menjadi-jadi. Gimana mau tenang coba? Liat makhluk Tuhan yang paling ganteng (Backsound: Mulan Jameela - Mahluk Tuhan yang Paling Seksi) tidur hanya memakai kaus tanpa lengan. "Santai Soo... Santaaii.. " lirihku sambil mengelus-elus dada.

GREEEEPPP

Tubuhku ditarik olehnya membuat tubuhku bersentuhan dengannya. Bahkan wajahku tepat berada di lehernya. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang teratur, detak jantungnya, dan juga wajahnya yang damai. Tak pernah kulihat sisinya yang seperti ini. Biasanya ia akan ceria, usil, dingin bahkan menggoda (sayangnya tatapan menggoda hanya untuk perempuan lain /galau dipojokan). Sisi ini, sisi yang paling ku suka darinya. Dan beruntungnya aku...

Aku perempuan pertama yang melihat wajah damainya.

Aku tahu ia playboy, tapi ia tidak sampai melakukan 'itu' dengan pacar-pacarnya itu. Maka dari itu aku merasa bersyukur, walaupun aku tidak lebih dari teman dekatnya. Tanpa sadar, aku tersenyum tulus sembari menelusuri seluk beluk wajahnya dengan jemariku. Aku terkekeh pelan mendapati satu jerawat di dekat telinganya. Ku tusuk-tusuk jerawat itu menggunakan telunjukku. Awalnya memang pelan, tetapi mengingat kejadian tadi siang aku semakin kuat menusuknya.

"Kau ngapain sih?" tangannya sudah menggenggam telapak tanganku.

Tubuhku sontak terdiam, bahkan tidak bisa bergerak. Euuugghhh! Suaranya itu loooh! Gak kuat! Serak-serak basah gimanaaa gitu! (Kyungsoo cabe/ author dikeroyok masa).

"Hei... Jawab aku" pintanya masih dengan suara 'khas bangun tidurnya'. "K-kau ngapain tidur disini sih? Make meluk-meluk segala!" protesku. "Kenapa juga sih harus protes? Gak liat bajumu?" aku langsung melihat bajuku. Piyama pink yang dibelikan ibu dari Swiss , memangnya apa yang salah dengan piyamaku. "Iya. Ini piyamaku. Kenapa memangnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Apa kau ingat terakhir kali kau memakai apa?"

"Um... Apa ya? Kan pulang sekolah. Terus aku pingsan ditengah jalan. Pulang sekolah, berarti pakai seragam sekolah."

"Iya. Lalu menurutmu pakaianmu bisa berganti begitu saja hah?". Aku masih memproses apa yang ia katakan. Ada benarnya juga sih. Mana mungkin pakaian ku berganti begitu saja. Jangan-jangan dia...

"Tadi sebelum Jung Ajumma pergi, ia menggantikan bajumu" katanya santai. Aku menghela nafas lega. Kukira dia yang menggantikan bajuku. Grrrr... Nih anak bikin emosi aja! Untung aja ganteng. Kalau enggak udah ku bunuh dari tadi.

Ia menatapku. Berbeda dari tatapan yang pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Tatapan terluka, kesepian, dan berharap. Aku hanya diam, larut dalam dunianya. "Kai..." lirihku. Ia memejamkan matanya sebentar, ia mendudukkan tubuhnya lalu...

"KENAPA KAU TADI MAIN HUJAN-HUJANAN HAH?! SUDAH TIDAK MAKAN SIANG, MAIN HUJAN! KAU MAU CEPAT MATI YA?!" teriaknya. Aku juga mendudukkan diriku lalu berteriak "IHHH! APAAN SIH?! GUE DISINI! GAK USAH TERIAK KALI!". Terima kasih banyak Kai, sekarang aku tambah pusing.

Melihat perubahan raut wajahku, ia kembali memelukku. "Sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan lagi. Kau tidur lagi saja ya. Aku akan menunggumu sampai tertidur" hatiku berdesir mendengarnya. "Apa pusing mu parah? Aku ambilkan obat ya. Apa perlu kupanggil dokter?" tanyanya sembari mengelus rambutku lembut. Aku harap dia tidak melihat pipiku saat ini!

Aku menggeleng pelan. Dapat ku lihat ia tersenyum, bukan senyum paksaan yang selalu kulihat disekolah. Senyum yang paling tulus yang pernah ku lihat didunia ini.

Bolehkan aku egois? Bolehkah aku mengatakan bahwa wajah damainya, kelembutannya, dan senyum itu menjadi milikku seorang?

'SADAR DO KYUNGSOO! DIA UDAH PUNYA SOYOU!' maafkan aku Tuhan! Hambamu ini khilaf!

Aku segera memposisikan tubuhku untuk tidur. Melihatku yang sudah berbaring, ia ikut berbaring di sampingku. Aku segera menendangnya sehingga ia jatuh ke lantai.

"WOI! LU KENAPA SIH?! SAKIT NIH!" ucapnya sambil mengelus-elus bokongnya. Aku langsung mendudukkan diriku dan bersandar di dinding tempat tidur. Aku menaikkan selimut tebalku sampai ke leherku.

"Sono tidur di sofa. Pengen banget lu tidur bareng gue!" ia langsung berdiri dan naik ke tempat tidur. Ia mendekat kearahku yang sudah terpojok di dinding tempat tidur. Ia memerangkapku... "Pipimu memerah Soo ~" ucapnya seduktif. Aku merapatkan punggungku dengan dinding tempat tidur. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telingaku, hendak membisikkan sesuatu.

" Kau... Sedang membayangkan kita melakukan 'itu' ya, sayang?" Ia semakin mendekatkan bibirnya sehingga aku dapat merasakan bibirnya menyentuh daun telingaku.

"Apa kau mau kita melakukannya sekarang, hmm?"

Author malu-malu kucing (?!)

Dapat kurasakan bibirnya menelusuri garis rahangku. "K-Kai... Apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapku lirih. Aku tahu aku menyukainya, tapi aku tidak menginginkan yang seperti ini. Ia punya Soyou! Dan aku bukan yeoja murahan! Aku berusaha mendorongnya, tapi percuma. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, tentu yang mempunyai tenaga lebih besar yang menang.

"Menurutmu apa yang sedang kulakukan, babe?" panggilan itu membuatku bergidik. Aku berani menjamin dia tidak pernah memanggil orang lain dengan sebutan itu. Bahkan kepada pacar dan mantan-mantannya. Palingan dia memanggil pacarnya dengan panggilan sayang. Aku selalu berfikir mungkin saja Kai memanggil Soyou, Kedelai.

Ia menangkup pipiku yang membuat pandangan kami bertemu. Aku terus menatapnya, dan ia pun melakukan hal yang sama. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, dan aku hanya bisa berharap aku tidak akan tewas ditangan Soyou.

.

.

.

Tidak ada apa-apa. tidak ada kecupan atau ciuman yang sedari tadi kutunggu. Saat kubuka mataku, aku melihatnya meringkuk membelakangiku. Aku khawatir, apalagi melihat punggungnya bergetar. "Kai, kau kenap-"

"BUHAAHAHAHHAHA!" tawanya menggelegar. Aku tetap diam di tempatku, semakin khawatir akan keadaannya.

"Kai, kau baik-baik saja?" lirihku sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Ia berbalik menghadapku, lalu menghapus air matanya.

"KAHAU! HAHA! SEHARUSNYA KAU LIAT WAJAHMU TAHADIHAHAHA!" ucapnya sambil tertawa. JADI DIA HANYA MENGGODAKU TADI?!

"YAK! KENAPA KAU MENGGODAKU!?"

"HAHAHA! Habis, masa aku gak dibolehin tidur di tempat tidur sih Soo? Kan dari kecil kita udah tidur bareng. Jadi gak apa-apa dong!"

"Itu kan waktu kita masih kelas 1 SD Kaaaii" rengekku.

"Tetep aja! Soo... Please Soo! Di sofa pegel Soo, leherku juga sakit! Nanti kalau sarafku kenapa-napa, mau tanggung jawab?" ujarnya sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyes gagalnya.

"Kagak! Tidur di sofa apa gue usir lu dari rumah ini?"

Tanpa penolakan, ia langsung mengambil satu bantal lalu mencari posisi nyaman untuk tidur di sofa. Aku yang melihatnya hanya terkikik pelan. Aku terus menatapi punggungnya yang lebar itu. Tak terasa sudah jam 12 malam. Sudah berapa jam aku memandangi punggungnya? Aku segera mengambil selimut dari lemari. Ku selimuti Kai yang sepertinya kedinginan karena tidur tepat di depan AC. Setelah ku pastikan badan dan kakinya tertutup selimut, kubungkukkan badanku agar dapat melihat wajahnya. Ku dekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan berbisik " Selamat malam, Kai"

.

.

.

"KOAAAAKKK! KOOOAAAAKKK!"

Aku segera membuka kelopak mataku mendengar suara merak yang kami pelihara di halaman belakang (orang kaya mah beda). Sepertinya burung itu belum diberi makan, palingan nanti Kang Ajusshi yang memberinya makan.

Aku yang masih setengah sadar merasakan hembusan nafas hangat di leherku. Menenangkan dan juga menggelitik. Oh iya! Kai! Apakah dia sudah bangun? Disaat aku membalikkan badanku... Yang kutemukan adalah gumpalan hitam (a.k.a Kai) tidur. Ingin kubangunkan saja orang ini tapi...

"Mom..." kulihat dirinya menangis. Iya DIA MENANGIS.

"Jongin-ah... Irreona" lirihku sambil menghapus airmatanya. Ia segera membuka matanya mendengar nama aslinya disebut. Ia berusaha menetralkan nafasnya. Kuletakkan telapak tanganku di pipi kanannya dan menggerakkan jariku pelan. Astaga! Dia demam! Ia segera menatap manik mataku intens. "Jongin-ah,kau demam" ia segera mengukur suhunya dengan telapak tangannya. Ia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Jongin-ah" ia menatap manik mataku dalam.

"Kau tahu, kalau kau punya masal-"

"Lupakan itu oke? Dan anggaplah itu tak pernah terjadi. Aku tak akan pernah mau mengungkitnya lagi" ujarnya dingin. Ia segera bangun dan pergi ke kamar mandi.

'Mom?' ada apa dengan ibunya? Aku benar-benar mengetahui apa yang terjadi dengannya Kai dan ibunya. Tapi ia mengatakan bahwa tidak ingin mengungkitnya. Haah... Apa yang harus kulakukan? Tunggu... Jongin ke kamar mandi mau ngapain?

"Jongin-ah! Kau mau mandi?" tidak ada jawaban yang kudapatkan.

"Kalau kau mau mandi, pakai air panas ya! Kau demam. Aku akan menyiapkan bajumu. Oh ya! Setelah mandi, nanti kau kebawah ya! Kita sarapan lalu makan obat. Jangan lama-lama mandinya! Jangan buat aku khawatir" teriakku di depan pintu kamar mandi. Aku segera ke ruang pakaian ayah yang berada di sebelah kamarku dan mengambil kaus, celana panjang, sweater, kaus kaki dan c-celana dalamnya... ( Mianhae mianhae appa / nyanyi Eyes Nose Lips- Taeyeang). Aku kembali ke kamar dan sudah mendengar suara shower yang berarti ia sedang mandi. Kuletakkan baju-baju itu di meja riasku.

Ku tarik kata-kataku tadi. Aku tidak lebih baik dari kemarin. Aku merasa sangat pusing yang membuatku harus menuruni tangga dengan cara duduk. Setelah sampai dilantai bawah, aku segera mengorder bubur dan tidur di sofa bed. Tak lama aku berbaring, aku sudah tertidur pulas.

.

.

.

"Soo..."

"Soo-ya"

"Soo-ya, bangunlah. Buburnya sudah datang" aku segera membuka mataku.

Kulihat Kai sudah memakai sweeter hitam ayah yang pas ditubuhnya, ditambah rambutnya yang masih basah (Author mimisan). Ia mengambil nampan dan kulihat disana sudah ada dua mangkuk bubur beserta sendok, obat, dan juga dua gelas air. Dia menyiapkan ini?

"Hehe... Mian aku ketiduran, tadi sempat pusing sebentar ta-mmph" mulutku sudah dipenuhi bubur. Ia tertawa sambil mencubit pipiku.

"Kau adalah orang yang paling imut yang pernah kulihat Soo-ya!" mungkin dalam keadaan lain pipiku akan merona. Tapi dalam keadaan ini, aku malah emosi. Bagaimana bisa aku dibilan lucu setelah dicekoki paksa bubur ke dalam mulut saat berbicara.

"YAK! KAU MAU MEMBUNUHKU HAH?! BAGAIMANA KALAU AKU TERSEDAK? BAGAIMANA KALAU BUBUR ITU MASUK KE PARU-PARUKU HAH?!" teriakku setelah menelan bubur itu.

"Aish! Kau ini! Pagi-pagi sudah teriak-teriak. Bikin mood jelek aja"

"Memangnya siapa yang bikin moodku jelek hah?!"

"Tak tahu! Kau nya saja yang tiba-tiba marah-marah. Lagi PMS ya?" seketika itu kami berdua diam. Aku jadi ingat kemarin aku pergi ke toilet dengan alasan mau ngecek lagi PMS atau tidak. Kai melihatku dengan tatapan bersalahnya.

"Ehehe... Pantesan kau meledak-ledak Soo... Aku lupa kau sedang PMS. Hehe... Mian" ucapnya sambil memberikan tanda 'peace' menggunakan jarinya. Akhirnya kami makan diselingi canda tawa dan berhasil meminum obat pil yang ukurannya lebih besar dari pil umumnya. Walaupun berakhir dengan Kai yang tersedak dan harus meminum ulang obat itu dan merasakan pahitnya kehidupan *coret* obat itu.

.

.

"Kai... Ngantuk" ucapku tanpa mengalihkan tatapanku pada TV.

"Sebentar" ia memencet tombol di remot kontrol berwarna cokelat tua. Bukan! Itu bukan remot TV. Melainkan remot sofabed yang saat ini sedang kududuki. Dan sekarang sofa tersebut sudah beralih fungsi menjadi tempat tidur. #Kyungsooholangkaya

Aku berusaha berjalan kedapur dan dicegat Kai. "Hei! Kau mau kemana?! Kau masih pusing! Duduklah!" titahnya. Aku tidak menghiraukannya dan ia terus berteriak. Aku mengambil dua kompres (bentuknya mirip hotpack. Tapi bedanya ini isinya sejenis cairan yang gak cepat cair. Harus diletakkan di freezer dulu baru dipakai. Bukan kompres yang bisa nempel di kening). Aku berjalan kembali ke sofabed dan memberikan Kai kompres tersebut.

Kai ikut tidur disampingku sambil mengelus rambut panjangku. Sebetulnya ingin sekali kuusir namja ini, tetapi bohong bila aku tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini. Rasanya nyaman, tenang, dan aman di sampingnya. Persetan dengan Soyou!

.

.

.

Hari ini hari Senin, hari terkutuk bagi sebagian siswa dan siswi. Tapi dihari Senin ini, aku sudah sampai di sekolah pukul 6 pagi. Kenapa? Agar aku dapat waktu lebih lama untuk tidur karena tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur. Yang ku pikirkan hanyalah 'Kai,Kai,Kai' dan 'KAI'. Memikirkannya lagi membuat pipiku memanas. Dengan semangat, kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas tercinta.

Sesampainya aku didepan pintu kelasku, aku menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya. Aku gugup. Aku tak tahu harus menghadapi Kai dengan cara apa hari ini. Apakah manis? Lembut? Atau imut? Yang terakhir dicoret aja deh. Sudahlah, lakukan seperti biasa saja. Setelah meyakinkan diriku, kubuka pintu kelas.

Pemandangan yang benar-benar tidak beradab! Nafasku sesak, wajahku memanas menahan emosi, mataku berkaca-kaca. Kai... Sedang berpelukan dengan Soyou. Tak hanya berpelukan, hampir... Hampir berciuman. Tubuhku membeku, tak dapat menggerakkan diriku.

Setelah mengumpulkan keberanianku, aku melangkah ke mejaku. Aku berusaha menahan air mataku dan menutupi perasaanku.

"Kyungsoo-ah!" dengan cepat aku memalingkan muka ke arah pintu. Ku lihat Sehun tersenyum cerah sambil menatapku. Dapat kurasakan Kai dan Soyou juga menatap Sehun."Se-Sehun" aku menatap Sehun. Senyum Sehun perlahan memudar melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap kebelakangku sekilas dan segera mengubah raut wajahnya. Ia segera berjalan kearahku dan menarik pergelangan tanganku, menarikku pergi dari kelas ini. Dan aku bersyukur akannya.

TBC


	5. Chapter 4: Fire

_Pemandangan yang benar-benar tidak beradab! Nafasku sesak, wajahku memanas menahan emosi, mataku berkaca-kaca. Kai... Sedang berpelukan dengan Soyou. Tak hanya berpelukan, hampir... Hampir berciuman. Tubuhku membeku, tak dapat menggerakkan diriku._

" _Kyungsoo-ah!" dengan cepat aku memalingkan muka ke arah pintu. Ku lihat Sehun tersenyum cerah sambil menatapku."Se-Sehun" aku menatap Sehun. Senyum Sehun perlahan memudar melihat mataku yang berkaca-kaca. Ia menatap kelas itu sekilas dan segera mengubah raut wajahnya. Ia segera berjalan kearahku dan menarik pergelangan tanganku, menarikku pergi dari kelas ini. Dan aku bersyukur akannya._

 **CHAP 4: FIRE**

PAIRING: KAISOO / SESOO / CHANBAEK

Cast:

Do Kyungsoo

Kim Jongin

Oh Sehun,

Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun

and others.

 **KYUNGSOO POV**

.

.

Aku menaiki anak tangga dengan terburu-buru. Pergelangan tanganku masih saja digenggam erat oleh namja ini. Dan aku tidak tahu kemana namja ini akan membawaku.

'CEKLEK' namja ini mendorong pintu yang ku yakini adalah pintu Rooftop.

Ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya. "S-Sehun-ssi, ini sakit" lirihku. Namja ini menatapku lalu melepaskan genggamannya. "Oh, mian. Apakah sakit?" ujarnya sambil mengelus bekas genggamannya yang sudah memerah sekarang. "Ya Tuhan! Pasti aku menggenggammu terlalu erat. Sampai-sampai berbekas begini. Maafkan aku ne? Aku hanya terlalu kalut melihatmu menangi- AISH! NAMJA ITU TIDAK TAHU TEMPAT! TIDAK TAHU DIRI! TIDAK PUNYA PERASAAN! BRENGSEK!"

Aku hanya menatap wajahnya yang cepat sekali berubah ekspresi. Dari ekspresi khawatir, menyesal, sampai mengamuk seperti ini. Mungkin aku harus menyangkal _issue_ 'Oh Sehun sering mencuci mukanya menggunakan lem *HU yang membuat wajahnya selalu datar'.

"Maafkan aku ya..." pintanya lagi. Aku tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. "Bagaimana kalau kita duduk?" ia menarikku duduk dan bersender di dinding. Aku duduk disampingnya dan memposisikan tubuhku disampingnya.

Cukup lama hening menguasai, hingga aku memulai pembicaraan. "Sehun-ssi, tadi ke kelasku ada keperluan apa?" ia terkekeh pelan. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang lucu?" ia mengusak rambutku lembut. "Hei, aku memang Ketua OSIS, tapi tidak usah bersikap formal kepadaku Kyungsoo-ah". Aku mengangguk pelan sembari menghapus sisa air mataku.

"Um... Soal keperluanku ke kelasmu sebetulnya tidak ada sih" aku mengerutkan dahiku. "Sebetulnya ada, tapi tidak terlalu penting" aku semakin bingung dibuatnya. "Jadi kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan makanya ke kelasku?" ucapku. Ia terkekeh

"Sebetulnya penting, tapi tidak ada hubungannya dengan OSIS"

"Tadi katanya tidak penting, lalu kau bilang itu penting. Yang bener yang mana?" tanyaku sambil mempoutkan bibirku.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu denganmu"

"Oh... Ada apa?"

"Aku menyukaimu" aku membelalakkan mataku tidak percaya.

"E-eh, bukan seperti itu. A-aku fans mu" katanya.

"Fans? Memangnya aku pernah jadi artis?" ucapku polos.

"Bukan jadi artis sih, tapi aku pernah... Ani. Aku selalu melihatmu bernyanyi di ruang musik jam 4 sore di ruang musik. Aku mengagumimu. Suaramu membuat rasa letihku menghilang. Lalu aku punya ide untuk mengundangmu di acara radio sekolah" ucapnya bersemangat. "Radio sekolah?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk antusias

"Yup! OSIS akan menyelenggarakan _event_ selama musim dingin. Kau tahu kan, kalau musim dingin pasti bawaannya mau tidur. Makanya tiap istirahat kita akan memutarkan lagu-lagu yang memeriahkan suasana. Biar gak ngantuk. Dan tiap hari kita akan mengundang satu murid yang kami pilih untuk menjadi tamu. Aku akan sangat senang bila kau yang jadi tamu di hari pertama. Mungkin kau bisa bernyanyi nanti dan seluruh penghuni sekolah ini mengetahui bakat terpendammu!" aku membulatkan mataku.

"YAK! JANGAN MELOTOT!" aku kaget mendengar Sehun berteriak di depan wajahku. "Kenapa?" tanyaku polos.

"NANTI MATAMU KELUAR!" Teriak Sehun. Aku mempotkan bibirku sambil menyilangkan tanganku di dada "Kau jahat!". Ia tertawa tebahak-bahak. Aku semakin memajukan bibirku melihatnya tertawa "Aku tau mataku besar! Tapi tidak usah kayak gitu dong!". Sehun terkekeh lalu mengusap rambutku "Tapi kau tetap cantik kok! Seperti Miranda Keer!". Aku memandang wajahnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Aku ikut tersenyum melihatnya.

"Soal tawaran itu... Akan kupikirkan" ia terkejut mendengar alasanku

"Kena-"

'KRIIINGGG!'

"Oh sudah bel, ayo ke kelas!" aku berdiri. Tiba-tiba Sehun menahan lenganku "Duduklah, aku sudah izin ke Kim Seonsae". "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri? Kau kan Ketua OSIS. Bila kau membolos sedikit bukankah tak baik?" tanyaku polos. "Hey. Kalau kau mau tau, absenku lebih banyak dibandingkan denganmu. Aku harus ikut olimpiade, kegiatan bakti sosial, dan kegiatan OSIS lainnya. Jadi aku banyak bolos" katanya santai.

"Kok nilaimu bisa bagus?"

"Karena aku belajar dirumah"

"Memangnya tidak susah belajar sendiri?"

"Susah sih, tapi aku punya kakak yang bisa mengajarkanku" aku hanya ber-oh ria.

"Hei... Sudahlah. Aku ingin bertanya kenapa kau ragu dengan tawaranku? Aku butuh kepastian! Suaramu bagus dan kau bertalenta. Dan kau dipilih langsung olehku, bukan anggota OSIS yang lain. Kau spesial Kyungsoo-ah" aku menunduk. "K-Kyungsoo? Wae? Kau kenapa? Apa aku terlalu memaksamu?" aku menggeleng pelan sambil sesenggukan. "Kenapa Kyung? Ceritakan padaku. Kau ada masalah apa?"

"Eomma dan Appa tidak memperbolehkanku bernyanyi Sehun-ah" Sehun membelalakkan matanya. "KAN MENYANYI ITU HAK SMEUA ORANG! KENAPA DILARANG-LARANG?! KAN SUARAMU BAGUS SOO!". Melihatnya seperti ini membuatku berfikir mungkin saja Sehun pernah jadi ketua dari organisasi ibu-ibu PKK. "Itulah yang membuatku tidak diperbolehkan bernyanyi" lirihku. Hening menyelimuti kami. Setelah aku menenangkan diriku sendiri, ia kembali bertanya.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya.

" Bila aku bernyanyi, itu akan menambah motivasiku untuk menjadi penyanyi. Makanya orang tuaku melarang. Kalaupun ingin bernyanyi, aku tidak boleh ketahuan" ia hanya ber-oh ria.

"Tapi walaupun begitu aku mau kau bernyanyi di radio sekolah!" ucapnya paksa.

"Isshh... Jangan maksa dong!" protesku. Aku hendak berdiri, tetapi tangan Sehun menahanku. "Apa lag-"

"Aku tau apa yang kau rasakan Soo-ya" aku menatap mata Sehun. Terbesit pula kesedihan dimatanya. Mendengar hal tersebut, aku segera duduk lagi. "Aku tau perasaanmu. Perasaanmu saat impianmu ditolak mentah-mentah oleh keluarga" ucapnya datar.

"Memangnya kau mau jadi apa?" tanyaku. "Aku ingin menjadi aktor. Aku juga ingin menjadi seorang _dancer_. Tetapi langsung ditentang oleh orang tuaku" ia menghela nafasnya. Ia kembali tersenyum "Tapi aku masih menyalurkan minatku hingga saat ini. Kau tak perlu ragu untuk menerima tawaranku. Kau hanya menyalurkan minatmu kan? Lagipula orang tuamu tidak akan tau kau bernyanyi di sekolah," aku mengangguk.

"Baiklah, aku menerima tawaranmu. Kalau aku boleh tau, nanti aku bersama siapa?" tanyaku mulai antusias. "Hmmm... Kau sendiri yang jadi bintang tamunya" jawabnya. "Bukan itu. Siapa yang jadi penyiar radionya?" tanyaku lagi. "Oh! Aku penyiar radionya. Mencari tahu informasi tentang idol favorit adalah kegemaran para fans, hehe... " aku hanya menggelengkan kepalaku.

"Kau ini benar-benar fans beratku ya?" selidikku.

"Iya! Aku benar-benar fans beratmu! Mungkin aku fanboy pertamamu!" katanya dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Kekeke! Bila pembina OSIS melihat tingkahmu ini, mungkin saja kau sudah diturunkan dari dulu" kekehku.

"Tak mungkin. Karena aku selalu bersikap begini didepan pembina OSIS" aku membelalakkan mataku, tak percaya. Dan dibalas dengan cubitan dihidungku dari Sehun.

Aku menatap langit pagi yang benar-benar cerah berhiaskan awan-awan tipis. Andaikan aku bisa bebas, berbaring di padang rumput yang luas dengan pemandangan laut lepas. Ya, seperti mimpiku waktu itu yang sialnya dihancurkan oleh Kai. Cih, mengingat namja itu membuatku kesal setengah mati!

"Hei, bolehkah aku bertanya?" tanya Sehun. Kulihat ia juga sedang melakukan hal yang sama denganku. "Boleh saja" jawabku. "Eumm... Apakah kau dan Kai berpacaran?" aku tersedak ludahku sendiri. Apa? Aku dan Kai berpacaran? "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyaku lagi.

"Entahlah. Kalian terlihat dekat" HEOL! DEKAT APANYA!?

"Kalian sering bertengkar yang entah kenapa membuat kalian terlihat..."

"Mesra?" lanjutku. Sehun mengangguk.

"Haah... Entah apa yang membuat kau dan banyak orang diluar sana berfikir seperti itu. Tapi perlu kau garis bawahi, aku bukan pacarnya dan aku malas berdekatan dengannya karena dia itu..."

"Dapat membuat jantungmu berdetak sepuluh kali lebih cepat, membuatmu nyaman dan membuatmu patah hati dalam waktu yang bersamaan?"

Mati aku...

"Bukan! Maksudku bukan itu!"

"Matamu tak dapat berbohong Kyungsoo"

.

Matilah aku Season 2.

"Sebetulnya itu hanya dugaanku. Tetapi itu berhasil dibuktikan dengan reaksimu, khekhekhe..."

"Geeezzz... Lupakan dia. Aku malas mengungkitnya, tak penting" ujarku malas

"Ayolaaah! Aku selalu mendengarkan curhatan kakak perempuanku tentang mantan-mantan pacarnya dan memberikan beberapa nasihat dan trik yang yaah... terbilang mujur". Sekarang Sehun sudah mulai menyombongkan dirinya.

"Terserah lah. Pokoknya aku tidak akan membuka mulut!" setelah itu aku diam dan tidak berbicara sedikitpun. Aku hanya menatap kedepan melihat pagar di sisi rooftop.

.

.

"Baiklah! Jadilah pacarku!" aku menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Bahkan aku tak sadar mulutku terbuka lebar."Hehehe... Katanya gak mau buka mulut. Kok sekarang buka mulut? Bukanya lebar lagi!" aku menjitak kepalanya.

"YAK! SAKIT TAU!"

"BIARIN! Candaannya gak lucu!"

"Siapa yang bercanda" aku menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Aku serius. Aku ingin kau menjadi pacarku! Tapi tidak dalam konteks serius!" aku mulai pusing dengan kalimatnya. "Maksudmu apa? Tadi kau bilang kau serius, tapi tidak serius! Maksudnya apa?" tanyaku.

"Begini lho... Aku serius ingin menjadi pacarmu, tetapi hanya pacar bohongan saja! Jadi kita akan membuat Kai cemburu!" katanya sambil mencubit hidungku. "Ish! Kenapa sih kau suka mencubit hidungku? Lagipula rencana macam apa itu?" ujarku.

"Ya sudah kalau gak mau! Aku pergi ya! Daaaaahhh!" Ia meninggalkanku perlahan. Aku yakin dia akan berfikir bahwa aku akan mencegahnya pergi seperti di drama-drama Korea.

"Aku beneren pergi lho... Dadaaaahhhh!" ia sudah berada di depan pintu.

"Dadaah Do Kyungsoo..." ia membuka pintu dan masuk perlahan

"Aku pergi ya!" teriaknya dan menutup pintu secara perlahan.

"Haaahhh... Baiklah. Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" tanyaku.

"BRAAAAAAAKKKK" pintu dibanting begitu saja oleh si Ketua Osis yang aneh ini.

"Sudah kuduga kau akan berubah pikiran. Hohohoho" ujar Sehun sambil ketawa nista. Entah kenapa, melihat manusia yang satu ini ketawa jadi ikutan ketawa. Mungkin saja dia satu spesies dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jadi apa rencananya?" tanyaku setelah lelah tertawa.

"Jadi begini..."

SKIP (Mueheheheh)

"Ruuunnn... Ruuuuunnnn" (BTS-Run Ballad Mix)

"Haloo?" orang macam apa yang menelefonku pagi-pagi begini?

"Eh, baru bangun kyung? CEPETEN MANDI!" segera ku lihat layar handphone ku. Tertera nama si penelefon yaitu 'Sehunnie".

"Iya iya! Aku mandi ya! Tungguin aja di depan ya! Oke? Bye!" aku langsung turun dari tempat tidur dan mandi.

.

.

"Kyung, kita udah mau sampe sekolah nih" Sehun sudah memberi tanda. Segera aku lingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. "Jangan ngebut-ngebut dong! Nanti rambutku berantakan!" protesku. "Gak apa-apa! Nanti kan kalau rambutnya berantakan bisa ngelakuin stage 2!"

.

Sesampainya di sekolah, seluruh mata memusatkan perhatiannya pada kami. Memang jadi canggung bila dilihat banyak orang, tetapi Sehun sudah mengajariku cara mengatasi gugup. Setelah motor Sehun diparkir, aku turun dari motor besar itu. Dan tak sengaja mataku menemukan Kai yang baru datang dengan mobilnya. Ia terlihat seperti orang stress, tiba-tiba pandangan kami bertemu. Tak lama, karena Sehun segera membukakan helm ku.

Benar saja, rambutku benar-benar berantakan. Inilah saatnya... Stage 2!

"Sehunniee... Rambutku berantakan!" rengekku. Sehun merapihkan rambutku dengan tangannya sambil tersenyum tampan dan... Aku tidak tahu reaksi Kai saat ini, tetapi aku tahu kalau siswa-siswi di sekitar kami heboh. Bahkan ada siswi yang berteriak dari lantai 3. Tentu nama yang terdengar hanya nama Sehun, karena dia popu,-

"KYUNGSOO APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN!?" seketika kerumunan ini pun diam. Aku yakin 100% itu suara Baekhyun. Dan... Benar saja. Baekhyun, seorang siswi gila yang dapat meredakan teriakkan masa dengan teriakannya yang membahana dari lantai 4. "KALIAN SEMUA BUBAR! BUBAAAARRRR!" teriak Baekhyun lagi. Aku hanya berdoa untuk keselamatan diriku dan Sehun. Tak lupa aku meminta umur yang panjang untuk orang tuaku, dan diberikan rezeki yang cukup sampai akhir hidup nanti (?).

"Ayo, kita masuk!" ajak Sehun.

"T-tapi.. Baekhyun?" jujur saja aku benar-benar takut dengan Baekhyun bila sedang marah.

Sehun mengedipkan matanya dan berkata "Tenang saja". Aku mengangguk pasrah.

"Oh ya!" tiba-tiba Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. "Ada apa?" tanyaku. Ia merogoh kantung celananya dan... "Wow! Gelangnya lucu!" pekikku. "Nih satu untukmu, satu untukku" ucapnya sembari menyerahkan dua gelang yang sama persis. "Gelang Couple ya?" tanyaku. Ia mengangguk dan memasangkan gelangku. "Waahh.. Cantiknya"

"Kau suka?" tanyanya.

"Benar-benar suka!" ucapku men-iyakan.

.

.

"Ahahah! Masa sih?! Ngak mungkin ah!"

"Mungkin lah! Tidak ada yang tidak mungkin tau!"

" Kalau tidak ada yang tidak mungkin, berarti ada kemungkinan bahwa sesuatu itu tidak mungkin kan?"

"Ahahahah! Bedtime Paradox ya?!"

"Iya! Aku liat dari instagram kemarin. Lucu-lucu! Tapi emang sih kalau di pikirin lagi malah bikin pusing"

"Ahahaha! Iya! Iya! Bener banget. Sampai gak bisa tidur mikirinnya"

"Namanya juga Bedtime Paradox. Ngomong-ngomong tadi kan kita ngomongin Nyan cat yang lewat dari kebunmu. Kok jadi ke Bedtime Paradox?"

"Hah... Gak tau lah, kita kalau ngomong emang sering ngelantur"

"Habisnya kamu pake acara bohong segala. Masa iya ada Nyan Cat di dunia nyata?"

"Mana aku bisa bohong ke kamu?"

"Sehuuuunn..." Sehun hanya tertawa melihatku. Entah tertawa akting atau benar-benar tertawa karena aktingku jelek.

Aku membuka lokerku dan mengambil beberapa buku dan Sehun masih terus membuat lelucon-lelucon yang benar-benar membuatku tertawa lepas.

"Lalu kau tahu? Kemarin sebelum ak,-"

"BRAAAAAKKKKK" aku yakin seseorang sedang menonjok (Bahasanya bener-bener gak enak) loker. Dan pelakunya ialah...

.

.

.

.

"Kai-ssi"

 **TBC**

Hai maaf author udh meninggalkan cerita ini mungkin 1 tahun (mungkin). Hah... Jujur aja, sebenernya author dalam keadaan down hari ini karna banyak hal yang terjadi yang tidak perlu dijabarkan. Dan sebetulnya sangatlah banyak tugas yang harus author kerjakan tetapi belum tentu semuanya diperiksa sama guru (Curhat).

Dan mengenai KaiStal... Author jujur aja emang sakit hati karena dibohongin. Tetapi tetap dukung EXO dan f(x) ya. Jangan langsung mundur begitu news kayak gitu ada. Author mau kasih saran ini bagi yang masih sakit hati. Kalau gak mau dukung Kaistal dan sakit hati, dukung Kai aja (Ini authornya ngajak ribut ya?/ gak sih sebenernya). Jangan liat-liat Krystal dulu sementara. Nanti makin sakit hati (padahal ane Biasnya Krystal juga) tapi seriusan deh. Berhasil. Begitu juga yang gak rela Krys sama Kai, liatin Krystalnya aja!

Tapi kalau gak mau ikut ajaran (?) author juga gpp. Menerima dua-duanya lebih baik daripada cara aneh diatas.

Tapi serius deh, author jadi merasa bersalah ninggalin story ini lama banget. Sorry yaaaaa... Trus sekarang kalau ngeliet FF Kaisoo belakangan ini jadi sedikit... Makanya author bikin lagi I chap barunya. Dan untuk para author Kaisoo... Please... Pleeeaaseeee keep update your story...

BTW ARMY MANA SUARANYA?! AKU JUGA ARMY! FIREEE FIRREEE! (author dalam keadaan liar (?))

Semangat untuk para readers sekalian.

Don't forget to review! ^.^


End file.
